Use Somebody
by ruthiexxx
Summary: “Excuse me love are you lost?” I hear an incredible sexy Australian voice ask from behind me. I turn round where my eyes meets the most gorgeous green eye I’ve ever seen. PDLD about rory and finn at chilton sorry i suck at summarys :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls :(_

Rory's P.O.V

I stepped off the bus and looked at the giant building in front of me, well if it was designed to intimidate people it was definitely doing its job! Ok breath you can do this new school new start this could be just what you need.

Ok I breathing now, good lets try moving otherwise my new classmate are going to think I'm a total goon before start and that's something they should work out in their own good time.

I walk into the building trying not to look like a moron but as I pass a coat of armour I have to stifle a laugh I mean seriously what kind of place is this? A coat of armour sorry I thought this was 2009 not 1809 these people seriously need to learn to modernise this place. I guess it's a posh thing, my grandparents would love it. The kids at this school must be pretty posh as well because there is no way this something like that would have survived at my old school.

I'm so distracted that the next thing I know I'm standing in front of the headmaster's office. I know this place looks like Hogwarts but that's just freaky, I smile to myself. Ok the nerves are turning me into a crazy person.

Ok I've made it this far without any embarrassing slip ups which for me is quite a triumph as I'm a bit of a cluts at the best of times add nerves into that equation and I'm surprised that I haven't stacked it yet, must be a record.

So I walk into the office and go up to the woman who I assume to be the Headmasters secretary. And say "Hello my name is Rory Gilmore, I'm a new student here."

She cuts me off saying "Yes, yes dear hold on one second" she presses the intercom and says "Miss Gilmore is here to see you sir".

"Send her in" Comes the reply.

"Headmaster Charlston will see you now" the secretary says pointing me towards a door.

Ok this is it, I can do this, I mean he can't be that scary right?

I was wrong, he was very scary and kinda creepy. I'm just hoping all of the teachers aren't like that otherwise I'm going to be in for an uncomfortable couple of years.

So I make my way to my first class, hoping to draw as little attention to myself as possible. But being the new kid means that's never going to happen. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I walk down the hall, I feel like I have a massive sign on me saying 'I don't belong here, please stare at me!'

My first class was Maths, I hate maths it seriously sucks, I mean where in life am I every going to need to know the area of a triangle seriously I want to be a journalist not and architect! Plus the teacher made me introduce myself to the class; I stumbled over my words before nearly stacking it as I made my way to my seat.

As I sat down I feel everyone's eyes on the back of my head. I just stuck my head down and got on with my work, hoping not to draw attention to myself.

After what seems like an eternity the bell rings, I've made it through my first class, thank god! Everyone spills out of the class into the hallway and take out my schedule. Ok next period I have history in H12 I look at the doors as a make my way down the corridor M3, M4, M5 ok I have no idea where I'm going. A second bells rings and suddenly the corridor is empty, dam these kids move fast.

I spin around, ok I can do this, I'll just have to wander round aimlessly hoping that by some miracle I find the correct room. Then I'll have to walk in late, again and be stared at for the next hour, great just great.

"Excuses me love are you lost?" I hear an incredible sexy Australian voice ask from behind me. I turn round where my eyes meets the most gorgeous green eye I've ever seen.

I feel my face turn bright red as I answer "yeah I'm looking for H12?" What am I twelve blushing like an idiot and all he's done is asked me a question. This is why all guys think I'm such a loser!

He chuckles and my eyes are drawn away from his eyes to his perfect smile and strong jaw. Yep his whole face was just as gorgeous as his eyes and his body isn't half bad either. "As it so happens love, I'm heading that way right now, so I'll walk you if you don't mind".

I nod my head stupidly, not trust myself not to say something utterly moronic. As we walk down the corridor her turns to me and says "I'm Finn by the way".

"Rory" I say smiling at him.

"First day, love?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say "This place is like a maze thank you so much for showing me the way I would have been wondering around like an idiot if you hadn't stopped".

He chuckles and replies "My pleasure love" with a wink "It's the same for everyone. I've been here a while and I still get lost sometimes. Well here we are H12 as promised" he points to the door in question.

"Thanks again, I guess I'll see you around" I say.

"Any time love" he says with a smirk "and if I have anything to do with it I'm sure our paths will cross again" with that he turns and leaves.

I enter the classroom and all heads shoot in my direction, great, I'm really not good at the whole not drawing attention to my self. I quietly apologies to the teacher and make my way the only free seat next to a girl who shyly smiles at me.

The teacher splits us up into pairs and I just so happen to be working with the girl next to me. That good she seems nice.

"Hi I'm Rory" I say.

"I'm j-j-jess" she says shyly.

"Nice to meet you" I reply giving her a smile. The teacher hands out the assignments and we get on with the work. Jess is quiet but really smart so the work doesn't trouble us too much. After what feels like no time at all the bell rings and class is over.

As we're making our way out of the classroom Jess sees something that makes her stop. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when this girl walk over. Blonde, tall and looking like she own the place. Everything about her screams money, high society and slut, its funny how often that combination goes together.

"Hi Jess" the girl says "I like your shoes, where did you get them a yard sale?" Oh I really don't like these girls.

"N-n-no…" Jess try's to reply but is cut off by the Malibu Barbie wannabe.

"w-w-w-what" the girl mocks "spit it out retard we don't have all day"

Jess looks like she's going to burst into tears and I don't know happens I just snap.

"Excuse me who the hell do you think you are? No-one has the right to talk to anyone like that! Just because you think you are better than everyone else doesn't give you the right to talk to anyone like they are below you. Just because Jess has a bit of a stutter it doesn't mean you have any right to mock her for it. And you being a bitch to her and treating her like crap isn't going to help her confidence, which is just going to make it worse. What has she ever done to you, I'm willing to bet that she has never done a mean thing to anyone in her life. Yet you get some sick pleasure out of making her feel bad. Is your life really that sad and empty that the only way you can be happy if you're being mean to someone else. You no what I actually feel sorry for you" I say trying to keep my voice steady.

With that I turn to Jess and ask "you alright?" she nods. We walk down the corridor towards our next class, leaving behind us the three shocked blonds and plenty of others who happened to catch my little show. So much for keeping my head down, but I just can't stand people like the three blonds.

Jess turns to me gratefully and says "th-thank you so much" she smiles at me.

"Anytime, I can't stand people like them" I say.

"D-do you want to eat lunch w-with me" she asks shyly.

"I'd love to" I say as we walk into our final class before lunch. Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought it would.

**Lindsey's point of view (AKA Malibu Barbie wannabe)**

I cannot believe the nerve of that girl, does she not know who I am, I practically own this school. Well she is going to pay for this big time, she has to learn that no-one crosses me and gets away with it.

I won't do it myself, of course, might break a nail. I know I'll get Dean to sort her out for me, he'll put her in her place and show her not to mess with me! She's not going to know what hits her.

**AN: **Please review and let me know if you think that I should continue or not, I am open to any thoughts you have on my writing, good or bad whatever. Thank you for reading 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore girls, I know shocker! _

My next class was English Lit which was pretty good as I found out we were going to be studying the works of Jane Austen, who's books are some of my very favourites. I love the way she writes it's amazing. But books are my passion so to be fair I would probably be happy with whatever we would be studying. The way that just a few well written lines can transport you to another world and make you forget everything else is pretty awesome. Any who I digress, what was I saying? Oh yeah Jane Austen rocks!

Anyway so I walk out of English Lit feeling pretty good almost forgetting about my altercation with the Malibu Barbie wannabe.

Jess and I start to walk towards the lunch room when my cell starts to play the theme to top gun. I chuckle and tell Jess that I'll meet her inside whilst pulling out my phone.

"Mum, do you really have to change my ring tone every time I leave my cell lying around?" I ask.

"Well yeah, Tom Cruise + Air force uniform = hot" My mum replies.

"Well I can't argue with that, you are forgiven" I say laughing as I move into the stairwell to get some quiet.

"Yay!" she exclaimed "now tell mummy how your first day is going?"

Uh how do I explain this "um it's been ok, high points low points I'll explain everything when I get home because now I am in dire need of coffee and I'm praying that this fancy school will provide me with the nectar of the Gods!"

"I am terribly sorry my dear daughter for keeping you from the blessed drink, go now and enjoy" Mum says dramatically.

"Love you, see you later" I smile and hang up.

Huh that was actually a pretty normal conversation for us. My stomach rumbles loudly, ok defiantly time for lunch.

I turn around and come face to face with floppy haired lanky boy in letterman's jacket. He's looking at me really weirdly and I take a step back.

"Excuse me?" I say. He just looks at me with a blank expression as if he was trying to process what I said. I thought this school was supposed to be for smart kids, but I guess is daddy pays enough anyone can get in.

I try to walk past him and he grabs my arm and pushes me against the walk. He's glaring at me and my breath quickens and my heart starts to race, not in a good way, what the hell is he doing.

"You're new girl aren't you?" He questions me.

"No shit Sherlock!" I say rolling my eyes and trying to keep my voice even. He grips my arm tighter. Note to self when being held against my will by a creepy stranger it's probably not the best idea to antagonise him further by insulting his intelligence. Although looking at him it is doubtful that he got the reference he probably gets the gist of what I meant.

"I think you need to learn some manners bitch! First you mess with my girl and now you're rude to me! Don't you know who I am you whore! I can make your life here hell!" He says with venom in his voice.

Ok I'm really in it now! I struggle to try and free my arm and get away. But he just easily grabs my other arm and raises it with my already trapped arm above my head where he restrains them with one hand whilst using his other to cover my mouth before I even get a chance to scream. He pushes his body closer to mine as I try with all of might to get free, tears well in my eyes as I realise that my attempts are futile. He just laughs as he moves in closer using his legs to restrain mine.

"You know?" He says as he moves in ever closer, I can feel his breath on my skin and it makes me want to throw up. "Despite some of your more vulgar personal traits I have a feeling that I'm going to have some fun with this pathetic body of yours!" He smiles creepily at me and I feel my entire body tense. This can't be happening.

He positions one of his knees so that it is in between my legs and applies pressure as I continue to struggle to get free, there is no way that I am going to just stand here and let this happen to me. My vision starts to go hazy as mind tries to block out what is happening.

Then before I can compute what is happening I can feel his body ripped from mine. I let out a shaky breath and sink to the floor as my legs seem to have lost the ability to hold me up. I can feel my body violently shaking as tears that won't stop stream down my face. Through these tears I can just about make our two figures one holding the other up against the wall threateningly before pushing him out the door.

My saviour then turn towards me saying "Sh don't worry love your safe now".

"Finn?" I whimper as he kneels down level with me wiping the tears from my face with his strong hands.

"Yeah kitten your okay now" He says as I fall into his arms sobbing into his chest. He holds me tight until my sobbing stops while her whispers soothingly into my ear. I don't know where it's the adrenaline or what but I feel safer than ever before in my life. As I pull away he looks at me, his face full of concern, I blush bright red.

"I am so sorry" I say standing up, this is so embarrassing; he must think I'm a total freak. "I meet you for five seconds and I'm crying all over you, sorry I'm just going to go." I say and turn towards the door. But before I can leave he gently reaches for my hand. I shudder slightly remembering what had just happened.

"Hey, hey, hey it's ok." Finn soothes, his thumb gently running circles over mine. He lifts my chin so that my eyes meet his confused and concerned expression. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about!" He speaks slowly and clearly as so to emphasise every single word. "Dean is the one who should be the sorry one, you are not the blame for what that sick basted was doing!" His eyes are now filled with rage.

I take a sharp breath and his eyes suddenly soften. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says as he pushes a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's ok, I'm fine" I lie with a weak smile. He gives a look. "Well not fine." I admit as I roll my eyes "But I'm a lot better than I was, thanks to you." I smile at him, truly grateful for what he did; not even letting myself consider what would have happened if he had not shown up when he did.

Finn must have sensed my unease because he promptly pulls me back into his arms. I feel immediately comforted as he squeezes me tightly.

I let out a breath and pull away again. "I'm ok." I say looking up at him. He gives me the same look as before. "You know what I mean" I say playfully hitting him on the chest.

"Well you will be if I have anything to say about it love" he says giving me a playful wink. And looking at the sincerity in his eyes I believe him.

**AN**: I know I've been terrible and not updated in forever but I started Uni and well life happened you know how it goes. Anyway I'm not sure about this chapter, it didn't really turn out how I thought it would, but hey that's life. Let me know what you think anyway I really appreciate it.


End file.
